1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display technology field, and more particularly to a control method for differentiated etching depth.
2. Description of Related Art
In the manufacturing process, etching is an art normally used. Generally, in order to reach the purpose of electric contact and bending a panel, dry etching or wet etching is usually adopted in order to etch through holes having different depths.
In the conventional art, for the through holes having different depths, several masks are adopted to achieve the above purpose. Therefore, the manufacturing time is longer, and the manufacturing cost is increased.